1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air conditioner devices and more particularly pertains to a new battery operated air conditioner for providing an air conditioner which may be powered solely upon battery and or battery and solar power and or with alternating current power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air conditioner devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, air conditioner devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art air conditioner devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,200,644; 4,841,742; 5,379,596; 5,197,301; U.S. Design Patent No. 342,780; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,726.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new battery operated air conditioner. The inventive device includes a conventional air conditioner, a rechargeable battery secured within and electrically connected to the conventional air conditioner, and a solar panel pivotally attached to a rear portion of the conventional air conditioner and electrically connected to the rechargeable battery.
In these respects, the battery operated air conditioner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an air conditioner which may be powered solely upon battery and or battery and solar power.